


Future

by tarigwaemir (troisroyaumes)



Category: Yamada Tarou Monogatari (tv)
Genre: Drabble Meme, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-02
Updated: 2007-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisroyaumes/pseuds/tarigwaemir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mimura thinks about what he wants to do when he grows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silvermuse89](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=silvermuse89).



> Written for [Silvy](http://silvermuse89.livejournal.com/).

Torii-sensei looked down at her notebook, her hands twisting nervously. "W-well, you've b-been doing very...very well, Mimura-kun. I h-h-hardly have anything t-to say."

He waited, his face impassive.

"D-do you have any p-plans for the future?"

He blinked. "My grandfather expects me to follow in his footsteps, I suppose."

"B-but what do _you_ want to do, Mi-mi-mimura-kun?"

Her stutter was getting on his nerves. He replied politely, "I don't know yet."

She paused and stared off into space, seeming to mumble to herself. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"May I go now, sensei?"

She jerked back and gave him a furtive, almost guilty look. "Of c-course, Mimura-kun."

\---

At lunch, Yamada was receiving his daily collection of _bento_ boxes with a dazzling smile. Takuya too had to decline (graciously, of course) a few hopeful offers to share a meal. He turned in his seat to watch Yamada exclaim happily over his food--"Can you believe it, Mimura-kun? These _onigiri_ have real _umeboshi_ inside!"--and couldn't help smiling. (At least three girls swooned at the sight.)

"Ehh, what's this? Octopus sausages! Would you like one, Mimura-kun?"

He shook his head. "Thanks, but I'm full."

"I'll have to save the rest of these to bring back home. Say, will you be coming over this afternoon?"

"Not today. Grandfather is returning from Okinawa, and I'm expected to go meet him at the airport."

"Ehh, Okinawa? It must be nice to be able to visit such exotic places!"

"Okinawa is exotic?" He laughed in bemusement.

Yamada grinned sheepishly. "Well, Dad's always abroad, but the rest of us have never traveled further than Kyoto. It costs too much to go on field trips, you see."

"I see." Takuya rested his elbows on Yamada's desk and watched him neatly pack the remaining lunches into a bag. "Yamada-kun?"

"Mmm?"

"What do you want to do in the future? After we graduate, I mean."

"The future, huh?" Yamada paused to think. "Work hard, make money, feed my brothers and sisters, and keep our family smiling." He looked up at Takuya. "What about you?"

He still didn't have an answer, but something in his heart softened at the sight of Yamada's cheerful face.


End file.
